stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bob I
Welkom op Wikistad! Je mag één huisje "kopen" als je wil. Ben je van Wikipedia? 23 mei 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Als inwoner, dat ben jij, mag je één huisje "kopen", oftewel je mag een huisje hebben :P. Als je burger bent, na minstens vier dagen aangemeld te zijn en je minstens 50 bijdragen hebt gedaan mag je er twee hebben. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Hoe je het doet? Ipv "TE KOOP" zet je je naam. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Ha, je speelt Travian. Ik heb dat ook eens een tijdje gespeeld. 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 20:46 (UTC) Hoe krijg je een huis? ik schreef me maar in, ik vond dit wel leuk en grappig. +50 edits Als je meer dan 50 bewerkingen doet wordt je burger. Hier kun je zien wanneer je 50 bewerkingen (in de hoofdnaamruimte) hebt gedaan: De bewerkingsteller. 26 mei 2007 08:14 (UTC) Bob I Je had de pagina Bob I aangemaakt. Deze is verwijdert om dat dit bij een gebruikerpagina hoort. Je kan nog steeds de OP van Bob I lezen. Deze OP wordt binnenkort ook verwijdert. 26 mei 2007 09:13 (UTC) Wielerploeg Het klinkt misschien raar, maar vemits jij aan het hoofd staat van een bedrijf is mijn vraag de volgende: Zou jij mee hoofdsponser willen worden van mijn toekomstige wielerploeg? Deze zou MenM - ... gaan heten, waarbij de ... dan vervangen zal worden door de naam van jouw bedrijf. MenM 27 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) Is goed. dus je wielerploeg gaat SHBB heten. misschien is SHBBWL beter, Shops and Horeca be Bob Wieler sport srrn, heb al een andere medehoofdsponser gevonden, MenM-Quality]. Je kan nog altijd wel gewoon sponseren. MenM 28 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) Oh, is niet erg. ik zoek wel een voetbalclub. Burgerschap Bob, je zei op mijn gebruikerspagina dat je burger was omdat je +50 edits had gedaan. Ten eerste zeg dit op een Overlegpagina en niet op de gebruikerspagina. Ten tweede, je hebt +50 edits in totaal, en je moet +50 edits hebben in de hoofdnaamruimte. Momenteel heb je 33 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie: De bewerkingsteller. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Dus nog 17 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte en je bent een burger! :) Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) Ok, dus een wijziging hierin telt als hoofdnaam ruimte? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:52 (UTC) Oh nee, wat dan wel? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Hoofdnaamruimte is een gewone pagina. Zoals SHBB als je in zo'n pag's bewerkingen maakt stijgt het automatisch. 28 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) dankjewel Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Geen probleem. En zou je in het vervolg de ':' willen gebruiken? Ik zet hieronder even een voorbeeld op: ---- :Met ::':'-en :::kun ::::je :::::inspringen, :::::: dit is handig, ::::::: gebruik het dus ook ;-) ---- Ok? 28 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) :Dus ::is :::het ::::: zo ::::::goed? Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) :Idd. Dit is al beter, maar pas het wel toe met volzinnen hé. Succes verder nog met "je-streven-naar-burgerschap"- 28 mei 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Bob, als er in de tab "pagina" staat, dan is het in de hoofdnaamruimte. Een tab is dat waar nu staat "overleg" (bovenaan). 28 mei 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Bob I 28 mei 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::Je bent nu burger! 28 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Libertas Movie Bob, is het mogelijk dat Dimitri en ik Libertas Movie kunnen overnemen? 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) Ok, maar ik wil er denk wel iets voor terug, heb jij nog een zaak waar je vanaf wil? :Niet direct, maar er zijn wel nog functies vrij bij Quality en Quality Holding. 28 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik maar niet ga werken bij de concurentie, maar kunnen jullie me het hoofdsponsorschap van een voetbalclub geven? het liefst FC Libertaneza of FC CivitesseBob I 28 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::Dat zal je aan de eigenaars/voorzitters moeten vragen, in die twee ploegen ben ik namelijk niet betrokken. 28 mei 2007 15:31 (UTC) ::::Ach, je mag de Libertas Movie hebben, ik heb op dit moment behoefte aan niks en ik bedenk wel een nieuw concept. misschien als ik ooit iets nodig heb kom ik er wel op terug. :::::Bob I 28 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Thnx! 28 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) Gebruiker:Rubietje88 Je vroeg mij hier iets, dat heb ik op mijn OP beantwoord. Gelieve voortaan vragen te stellen op overlegpagina's, daarom heten ze tenslotte ook zo. 29 mei 2007 07:26 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) De handelsmarkt Bob, kan de handelsmarkt en andere locatie krijgen? Liefst niet meer in Civitas Libertas. We proberen terug woonzones te winnen omdat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Ik apprecier het dat je meehelpt Civitas Libertas op de kaart te krijgen, maar teveel is teveel hé. Alvast bedankt, 29 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) Er zijn weinig Horeca gelegenheden nog vrij, zover ik weet is er alleen nog 1 in Mapple Hills, dus leek CL mij een betere plek, maar ik verkas wel. Mazzel Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) :Je kunt altijd iets veranderen naar een horecagelegenheid. Maar in CL wordt het nu toch al zo druk (bijna een mini-stad geworden). 29 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) Misschien tijd voor een extra wijk? Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:53 (UTC) :Gemeenten mogen geen wijken hebben. Ze bestaat uit één wijk. CL heeft echter een onofficiele wijk: Civitas Libertas-Strand. 29 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) Wikificatie Bob, graag zou ik jou en je vriend Sjakie vragen jullie artikels wat beter te verzorgen. Het is de bedoeling dat elk artikel een gelijkaardige stijl heeft. Het kernwoord de eerste keer in het vet, minstens 1 categorie, minstens enkele interne links etc. Zou je daar in het vervolg op willen letten? Dank 30 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) :Ook niet teveel spaties en enter's. Gebruik ook hoofdletters en maak alsjeblieft niet teveel bedrijven. Liever 1 goedverzorgde dan 10 slechte waarnaar je niet omkijkt. Enne ook... zet ze niet allemaal in CL, Wikistad is ook nog redelijk leeg. 30 mei 2007 15:03 (UTC) :OK, dit komt waarschijnlijk omdat ik dit pas een week speel en Sjakie speelt :dit pas een dag. verder heb jij, ruben, toch samen met Dimitri ook 21 zaken. maar als jullie dat ik het verder uitwerk, dan vind ik dat prima. Voor SHBB ben ik ook al een bestuurslid aan het zoeken. Met vriendelijke groet, Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::Mede daarom dat ik het zeg, maar de meeste staan in praktijk onder leiding van een CEO. 30 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::CEO? wat is dat. oh, die bioscoop heb ik al verwijderd Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::Chief Executive Officer. De uitvoerende macht in een bedrijf. Bedankt voor het verwijderen, het ministerie van Economie klaagde al dat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Nu voldoet het terug aan de eisen van de ministeries. 30 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::::Waarom klagen ze dan, dan loopt het lekker in CL en dan is het weer niet goed. ::::::Er waren te weinig woonzones, het belangrijkste in een gemeente. Maar ik ga later (als we volzitten), het "samenwonen" promoten.- 30 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::: Of we bouwen flats Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) :::::::Het gaat eigenlijk vooral om de "tekst" in de hokjes. Niet teveel, flats moeten dan al aparte pagina's worden waarin een lijst van de inwoners staat. Niet makkelijk om zo je huis te vinden ;-) Maar daar hoeven we ons voorlopig nog geen zorgen overmaken. 30 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) :::::::: komen er eigenlijk nogwel dagelijks nieuwelingen bij. met de huidige groei wonen er met Kerst(joepie mijn verjaardag) nog geen 20 inwoners in Civitas Libertas Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:27 (UTC) :::::::::Dagelijks niet, maar wel een geleidelijke stroom. Maarja Libertas bestaat nog maar een tweetal maanden, waarvan de eerste een redelijke stille was. 30 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:00 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) vraag op Heb m beantwoord op mijn op. 5 jun 2007 18:33 (UTC) :Ik heb al gereageerd op Overleg:Primu. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::P.S. als je aan Primu gaat meehelpen, wordt je automatisch medewerker van de Terra Media Group. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) Dat is PrimaBob I 6 jun 2007 12:15 (UTC) :Hey Bob. Ben je anders niet geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:05 (UTC) mmmm.... ik ben nu toch wel aan het twijfelen. Goed ik denk dat ik nu toch naar Pacifix ga. sorry Alexandru, maar deze lijkt me gewoon beter, ik hoop dat je het begrijpt.Bob I 7 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) :w.t.f.. ?! Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::Niet schelden Al ;-) 't Is een vrij land hé. 13 jun 2007 16:29 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:06 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan! Saludos. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) Viva la Vakantie! Boek nu uw vakantie in Piatra op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) Aanbod - jong talent Eerst mijn vakantiejob uitdoen (lange werkdagen) en dan kom ik op je aanbod terug. Ondertussen, hartstikke bedankt. Perle 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) :is goed, zal ik alvast een functie voor je veiligstellen, wat wil je worden?Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:57 (UTC) SHBB Hey Bob I, ik heb ff een eh opmerking.. Zit er al een hele tijd naar te kijken maar ergens vind ik het lullig om het te zeggen maar hier gaat ie dan toch. Shops and Horeca be Bob I, is een heel vreemde zin.. Vertaald: Winkels en Horeca zijn Bob I.. wat ik denk dat je eigenlijk wou neerzetten is: Winkels en horeca door Bob I, wat vertaald naar: Shops and Horeca by Bob I... Als dit niet is en je wou ook echt zijn gebruiken, mijn verontschuldigingen. Iig hoop ik je neit voo rje hoofd te hebben gestoten.. --Moriad 6 jul 2007 13:49 (UTC) :Ik snap het, ik zal het wel een keer veranderen.Bob I 6 jul 2007 16:15 (UTC) Omdat ik niet meer op mijn eigen op kan editten (5 keer bwc!) doe ik het hier. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) :SP is niet socialistisch meer, das bijna communistisch! :S. Is veel linkser dan de PVDA. de PVDA is niet slecht, maar de SP :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) ben blij dat ze niet mee regeren. alleen ik vraag me af, waarom zijn er nog communisten. iedereen weet dat het in de Sovjet-Unie fout is afgelopen, en dan toch doorgaan he.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Omdat ze voor een dictatuur zijn, daarom.. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::Nazi-Duitsland was ook een dictatuur en als ze de WO2 niet waren begonnen was het voor hen misschien wat rooskleuriger afgelopen.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::De SP is helemaal niet voor een dictatuur.. dat is dus echte onzin.. de SP wil meer wetten en regels --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::Lees het de volgende keer beter. Sp is bijna communistisch, zei ik. Toen vroeg Bob, waarom zijn er nog communisten? Toen zei ik dat alle communistische staten een dictatuur waren. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:47 (UTC) Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag een weekoverzicht krijgen van het beste nieuws en als u wilt ook het allernieuwste artikel(s). U wordt gevraagd om erbij te zetten wat u prefereert. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) :Is goed.Bob I 11 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::De krant van vandaag al gelezen ? Enige reactie op de advertentie die SHBB plaatste ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::Goed werk. erg origineel.Dit moeten we hebben. alleen ik ga je niet nu al opslag geven want dan ben ik er zo doorheen.Bob I 12 jul 2007 16:31 (UTC) Ik wil niet nog meer reclame in mijn krant hebben zonder dat jullie dat vragen, ok? Alexandru hr. 12 jul 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::::Mmmmm. ik vind het een mooie stunt, maar misbruik je functie bij Global maar niet, Aesopus Bob I 12 jul 2007 16:39 (UTC) :::::Het was niet de bedoeling een of ander te misbruiken. Kranten leven toch in hoofdzaak van advertenties ? Misschien kunnen jullie een pagina inlassen uitsluitend voor advertenties. Daarvoor betaal je toch een PR ? Maar goed, als jullie beslissen geen advertentiepagina in te lassen, zal ik bij mijn volgende 'stunt' zoals jullie het noemen, eerst aankloppen bij Alexandru of Bob. 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:45 (UTC) ::::::Zou je niet je eigen commerciele magezine willen hebben? dan noemen we het SHBB Magezine en dan kan je daar lezingen geven en stunts aankaarten en dat soort dingen. en mensen moeten er dan voor betalen om er in te komen?Bob I 12 jul 2007 17:09 (UTC) Global - vers van de pers STEMMEN Global - vers van de pers Global De Global is vernieuwd. Voor het kopje "Lezersmening" wilden wij uw mening vragen. :Wat vindt u van de (nieuwe) Global? Als het kan op mijn OP reageren. Thnx! Alexandru hr. 23 aug 2007 16:05 (UTC) P.S. Advertentie plaasten? Zie de Global. LPD Bob, heb je geen zin om van partij te veranderen? Ik zie jou als een mogelijke goede medewerker van de LPD en jouw standpunten liggen denkik ook dicht bij de onze. Denk er eens over na. 24 aug 2007 08:55 (UTC) :Met standpunten heb je wel gelijk, wij zijn nu een soort Democraten66(een partij in NL met 2(!) zetels in de tweede kamer. ik ben daar niet bepaald fan van. liever had ik een soort CDA of VVD(christendemocratie of liberaal) gezien. maar ik ben ook zeker geen socialist. ik kan het goed met de DP standpunten vinden. bovendien heb ik nu een aardig partijbaantje als woordvoerder, bij jullie zal ik de 5de zijn. dus ik denk van niet. maar als ik jou was zou ik doorzoeken, Libertas is nogal links ingesteld, naar mijn weten. 24 aug 2007 18:30 (UTC) ::Lijkt de DP dan op D66? :-S Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Een beetje dan, ik was de standpunten een beetje vergeten. alleen in LPD herken ik een beetje DP, alleen LPD is toch wel een beetje links, dus denk ik, zijn wij dan ook niet een beetje links bezig, en D66 is ook wel centrum links. maar we kunnen er wel een heel verhaal op na houden. maar het komt er op neer dat ik bij de DP blijf en dat ik, van de Democraten de winnende partij ga maken. 24 aug 2007 18:42 (UTC) ::::En er moet nog heel wat gebeuren, dus laten we de vergadering vervroegd openen. want in september heb ik geen tijd, ik ga naar de 1ste van het middelbaar onderwijs. 24 aug 2007 18:44 (UTC) :::::Srr Bob, de vergadering gaat pas open op 1/9, dat hebben we afgesproken. -- 24 aug 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::::Ik vind veel standpunten van de LPD een beetje gejat van de DP :-S :-(. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:49 (UTC) Ja. vind ik ook. alleen waarom kunnen we de vergadering niet eerder openen, NU heb ik voldoende tijd, DAN niet. 24 aug 2007 18:51 (UTC) :Geloof me, je zult genoeg tijd hebben. Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 18:53 (UTC) ::Ik sta dan elke dag om 7 uur(ik zeg maar wat)op. ontbijt dan en fiets ik naar school 10km verderop. dan zit ik daar tot 3 uur en ga ik huiswerk maken. daarna ga ik misschien naar handbaltraining of ga ik wat anders doen. een druk levendje dus. en hoe leuk ik dit ook vind, school gaat voor. dus ik zal dan misschien een half uurtje per dag voor wikia over hebben. en in het weekend. 24 aug 2007 18:58 (UTC) :::Ja, en dat is genoeg. Wat ga je doen, vwo? Geloof me, je zult minder huiswerk hebben dan je ooit durfde te denken. ;-) Alexandru hr. 24 aug 2007 19:00 (UTC) ::::Havo-Vwo, maar ik ga naar een strenge school, geen internaat ofzo, maar gewoon streng, Rooms Katholiek. maar tis er wel leuk. 24 aug 2007 19:05 (UTC) :::::Hm... ik ga nu weer een week naar school en ik word echt doodgegooid met huiswerk. En dan zit ik nog in de oude tweede fase, want in de nieuwe schijnt het nog veel erger te zijn... 25 aug 2007 08:49 (UTC) ::::::Daar heb je gelijk in. de nieuwe is gericht op zelfstandig werken. en je kan geen vakken meer kiezen maar alleen profielen, zoals Economie & Maatschapij, Cultuur enz. 25 aug 2007 10:25 (UTC) :::::::Wij hebben ook 4 profielen, ik heb Natuur en Techniek, maar daarbij heb ik ook nog 2 keuzevakken (aardrijkskunde en informatica). Ondanks dat het niet in mijn eigenlijke profiel zit is aardrijkskunde wel mijn favoriete vak. 25 aug 2007 13:40 (UTC) ::::::::Martijn heb jij eigenlijk al een politieke partij? 25 aug 2007 16:48 (UTC) :::::::::Ehm nee... maar ik heb er ook niet echt de behoefte lid te worden... 25 aug 2007 16:54 (UTC) ::::::::::Ook niet bij de DP? je hoeft alleen mee te stemmen over de plannen... 25 aug 2007 16:56 (UTC) Navigatie Moet ik anders je navigatie afmaken? Wat moet er gebeuren? Wil er wel wat voor... -- 26 aug 2007 10:46 (UTC) Zoals je weet wil ik net zo navigatie als bij MenM Corp. het eerste gedeelte bestaat al zie dit: Nu moet hieronder nog een strook paars komen met de bedrijven. dus al klik je SHBB Electronics aan komen de bedrijven daaronder te staan. verder moet in de blauwe strook worden opgenomen: SHBB Industries en VVTG. Capice? ik biedt er 5% SHBB aandelen voor en alvast 30% van de Loviaanse SHBB tak, mits je daar ook de navigatie wil doen. ik betaal pas als ik te vreden ben. 26 aug 2007 10:52 (UTC) En als je de navigaties bij de bedrijven neerzet, goed, dan krijg je 3 % extra bij SHBB. 26 aug 2007 10:54 (UTC) : Zal het morgen doen, doe alles voor 10% van SHBB Lib en vr 30 SHBB Lov. Oké? -- 26 aug 2007 12:23 (UTC) Ok. 26 aug 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Is af. Goed zo? Heb er ineens ook een gemaakt vr horeca, moet dan alleen mr onderbedrijven er nog invullen. Krijg ik dna mijn aandelen? -- 29 aug 2007 10:29 (UTC) ::Kan de onderste strook in het paars en dan eventueel de letters van het paarse in het wit? bovendien moet je de van Velthoven Transportation Group er nog bijschrijven. 29 aug 2007 11:32 (UTC) ::: 1. Wat is de kleurcode van dat paars? ::: 2. Wanneer Ga jij ipv Shops & Horeca Be Bob I het veranderen in Shops & Horeca By Bob I?? -- 29 aug 2007 14:43 (UTC) ::::1. Vraag dat maar aan Regaliorium. ::::2. Weet nie, ik doe dat wel een keer. 29 aug 2007 18:41 (UTC) Goed zo? -- 30 aug 2007 14:35 (UTC) Win-zijn-fortuin De wedstrijd gaat van start! Kijk op de pagina zelf, en hou me op de hoogte! 26 aug 2007 15:33 (UTC) LBI] Tijdens de vergadering van DP zei je dat je wel wilt mee helpen met de LBI. Zie je dat noga altijd eventueel zitten? -- 29 aug 2007 16:22 (UTC) :ligt eraan wat ik moet doen he, ik kan niks met codes ofzo. 29 aug 2007 18:34 (UTC) ::je zou wekelijks mee moeten helpen met het beslissen of een bedrijf is gestegen of gedaald. -- 30 aug 2007 14:25 (UTC) :::Dat is goed. Hier komen er al vast een paar MenM Corp. is gestegen omdat de Autodivisie is gestart bij hun. SHHB stijgt omdat het opnieuw is opgedeeld en omdat er bekend is gemaakt dat zij naar het buitenland gaat, waarschijnlijk Lovia maar Adlibita kan ook. 11th Company daalt omdat 11th Logo's concurrentie krijgt. :Dat zegt niet dat SHBB stijgt.. Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 14:54 (UTC) :: @ Alexandru; heb jij anders zin om dat mee te bepalen? Hangt zowat samen met je ministerie é. -- 30 aug 2007 15:07 (UTC) :::anders??!! ik help ook mee!!! 30 aug 2007 15:50 (UTC) ::::Dat weet ik, maar miss is het ook handig dat de minister van Economie himself ook meehelpt. -- 30 aug 2007 15:51 (UTC) :::::na bwc) ik vind het goed, maar niet fulltime. voor wanneer, 1 sept? Alexandru hr. 30 aug 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::::::Ja, mr de bedoeling is dat het elke vrijdag/zaterdag geupdate wordt. Dus als je daarbij wilt helpen, dan is dat al meer dan genoeg. Moet trouwens ook nog een beginwaarde voor elk aandeel zoeken. -- 30 aug 2007 15:54 (UTC) ::::::Dat gaat wel lukken. we hebben nu al wat waardes die Joeri heeft ingevoerd, laten we die overnemen als beginwaarden. 30 aug 2007 15:58 (UTC) Bob I = Bobby Ik was zonet aan het denken en kwam tot volgende conclusie: Als uw gebruikersnaam vlug gezegt klinkt het als Bobby (hond van ...). 30 aug 2007 14:53 (UTC) :Kuifje, lachen. 30 aug 2007 15:01 (UTC) ::Zal wel, WOEF 30 aug 2007 15:04 (UTC) ;-) Cado He Bob, ik weet dat de Win-zijn-fortuin wedstrijd afgelast is, en jij vanindenbeginne je hebt ingezet. Daarom zou ik je toch nog een beloning willen geven: je krijgt van mij alle aandelen van Ciné Libertas (100%) en mijn aandelen in Immo Neva (33% + de jouwe = 66%). 1 sep 2007 07:55 (UTC) :Dankjewel Dimitri!! ik ben er erg blij mee, wel lachen, want in het begin van Wikistad had jij Cine Libertas gekocht! maar nu heb ik hem weer, dankjewel, dit vind ik nou erg aardig. 1 sep 2007 08:00 (UTC) ::Zo gaat dat, veel dat ik koop, overneem of opricht gaat later weer de deur uit :D Voila, je doet er mee wat je wilt he. 1 sep 2007 08:00 (UTC) :::Doe ik, heb je het filmpje op Cine Libertas' overleg gezien. 1 sep 2007 08:02 (UTC) ::::Funny :D Hoe heet de zanger ervan? 1 sep 2007 08:05 (UTC) :::::Het is opgenomen door Nederlandse Militairen in Uruzgan, ik weet niet wie de zanger daar is, maar This is the way to Amarillo is best bekend en ook al oud, volgens mij staat de zanger op de aftiteling. 1 sep 2007 08:10 (UTC) ::::::A ok, zo ver heb ik het niet bekeken :) 1 sep 2007 08:10 (UTC) Benoeming tot Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken Gefeliciteerd met uw benoeming. Ik ben ervan overtuigd dat U een goed Minister wordt. 18px Aesop 2 sep 2007 12:18 (UTC) ::dankjewel. 2 sep 2007 17:27 (UTC) YourPhone Is er echt niets dat ik kan geven voor YourPhone? Wil het echt graag overnemen. -- 2 sep 2007 17:35 (UTC) :is ff denken, wat bied je? 3 sep 2007 06:53 (UTC) ::Héyhey! Dat vind ik nu eens geen goed idee, persoonlijk he. Er zijn 4 providers van telefonie, waarvan 2 van MenM. Dan krijgen we er straks 3 tegen 1. Geloof me, ik ken wat van branding, dat komt jezelf niet te goed MenM! 3 sep 2007 14:02 (UTC) :::Dus ik hou hem zelf, sorry MenM. 3 sep 2007 14:52 (UTC) :::: WTMobile wordt zo goed als zeker bij MenM mobile gevoegd, zie Dmitri er nu opeens niet aan werken. En verder is een gsm-operator zoals YourPhone helemaal niet uitgewerkt. eigelijk is het dus 1 tegen 1, met 2 kijkers op afstand. -- 3 sep 2007 15:52 (UTC) ::::: En in ruil tegen Èta? Mag het aanpassen en aan de VVTG toevoegen. Ik zou dan van YourPhone iets maken al Pay&Go van Proximus is, net zoals ik wil doen met WTMobile. laat iets weten. @ Dimi, sector wordt er beter van, geloof me. -- 3 sep 2007 15:58 (UTC) ::::::Etá en die SHBB aandelen + de Loviaanse SHBB aandelen en ik doe het. 4 sep 2007 06:26 (UTC) ::::::: Zot, bedrijf voor bedrijf, ieder vaart er goed bij. En die aandelen van SHBB Lov gaan nog waardevol worden. Ik vertrouw erin. Mr ik wil wel eventueel die aandelen van SHBB kwijt, mr dat zou geen eerlijke deal zijn. Ik wil iets, jij wilt iets, dus aanvaard het maar. De toekomst van Èta ziet er momenteel zo uit: verkopen of flink uitbereiden, groep van maken. Meer concurrentie dus. -- 4 sep 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Jij bent ook wel een gehaaid zakenmannetje mee, ik blijf bij mijn eerste bod, anders hoef ik het niet. 5 sep 2007 14:15 (UTC) :: Enkel die van SHBB, die van Lov wil ik graag nog even bij houden. -- 5 sep 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::: Hmmm, ik slaap er nog een nachtje over. 5 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) :::: Zoals je wilt, maar z'on aanbod zal je niet veel meer krijgen, zeker niet nu we er allebei goed van worden. En, wat heb je beslist? -- 7 sep 2007 16:17 (UTC) :mmmm. nog steeds geen idee. kijk mijn telefoondivisie is slecht en onafgewerkt. Jij wilt hem hebben om je markt aandeel te vergroten. en eigenlijk is Etá bij jou ook een afdankertje. geef me 10% SHBB en 10% SHBB Lovian+ Etá en ik doe het. 7 sep 2007 18:38 (UTC) :: Éta is geen afdankerkertje, ik heb gewoon geen goesting om het uit bereiden en in deze sector te bliven. Heb er wel plannen mee. Zal anders die plannen al een beetje opstarten, en dan laten we die aandelen. De plannen die ik heb zijn orgineel, zoals altijd dus ;), en zullen uniek zijn in libertas. Dan wordt het enkel YourPhone tegen Èta. Anders gaat Èta een volwaardige concurrent worden, dan is het gedaan met jouw monopolie. Kijk tegen 13.00u maar eens op de pagina van Èta en je zal zijn dat de overname zo slecht niet is. Je mag zelfs de naam veranderen als je dat wilt. -- 8 sep 2007 10:37 (UTC) :Maarten, ik heb idee dat jij mij een beetje aan het pushen bent om het voor een (te) lage prijs te verkopen. daarom doe ik nog het volgende bod. ik wil éta, die 10% SHBB aandelen en 10% Quick en Quality en Quick and Delicious zodat die ook in het pakket van SHBB komt. verder zal je worden aangesteld als navigatie beheerder en dat is mijn laatste bod Ik zal hier jouw voordelen op een rijtje zetten: *marktleider in de telefonie *een concurrent minder *een groter telefonie netwerk *3 extra klanten. NU is het graag of helaas. 10 sep 2007 17:11 (UTC) : 1. Ik ben al marktleider : 2. Dit geldt ook voor jouw, ik heb gewoon geen goesting om éta verder uit te werken, sector boeit me gewoon niet meer. Jij kan daarintegen een monopolie verkrijgen. : 3. MenM Distributions gaat zoizo vernieuwen en uitgebreid worden tegen 1 oktober, met of zonder YourPhone, maar liefst wel, heb er een goede toekomst voor in petto, beter dan de huidige situatie momenteel. : 4. Wist dat zelfs niet : 5. Ik kan jammer genoeg geen aandelen van Quick Quality geven omdat ik er geen heb, en ik heb met Robin afgesproken dat we geen aandelen verdelen van Quick & Delicious. Daarom geef ik, en hopelijk compenseerd dat wat: ::* Èta ::* aandelen van SHBB ::* de functie van navigatiebeheerder zonder dat ik er iets voor terug wil (zowel die van Lov als die van Lib) ::* gratis sponsering van alle MenM Sport Teams, wat een investering op termij is, zijn er nu al 2, weldra zelfs 3 of 4. Dat is wat ik ervoor geef. Verder wil ik ook nog vermelden dat je nooit zo'n overeenkomst zult bereiken voor slechts 1 bedrijf. -- 11 sep 2007 15:51 (UTC) Aan die sponsoring heb ik niks, ik ben immers al sponsor van FC Libertaneza. graag zou ik daar iets anders voor willen hebben. voor de rest ben ik akkoord. 11 sep 2007 17:43 (UTC) : Die sponsering houdt in dat je sponser wordt van ALLE ploegen en clubs, bv binnenkort hoofdsponser van mijn basketbalploeg. Verder mag je ook hoofdsponser worden van RMFC als je dat wil. Ik heb ook nog plannen voor een 4e ploeg, dus daar kan je dan ook hoofdsponser van worden. Ik kan je daarbij ook een abbonement geven voor alles van MenM Distributions en een Carrus naar keuze als je wilt. Als dat niet goed is moet ik op zoek naar iets anders... -- 11 sep 2007 18:02 (UTC) :: Of is er iets wat je echt graag wilt dat ik je kan geven? Niets van Q&D é -- 11 sep 2007 18:06 (UTC) :::Ik hou nog iets te goed van je, maar nu vindt ik dat we verkocht zijn. 13 sep 2007 16:03 (UTC) ::::Oké, je gaat dus voor Èta en de aandelen. Ik zal het onthouden, echt waar. Dan verklaar ik hierbij Èta verkocht aan deheer Bob Van Velthoven. Veel plezier ermee. -- 13 sep 2007 16:07 (UTC) :::::Jij ook veel plezier met Yourphone. 13 sep 2007 16:09 (UTC) Opmerking # Lees mijn reactie op Overleg:The Time # Als ik je navigitie moet aanpassen, laat me dat dan weten me een structuur zoals op MenM Corp./Info#Status bedrijf zodat ik weet wat ik waar moet zetten. # Moet ik je abonnement op YourPhone verlengen? Was dit vergeten te vragen... -- 29 sep 2007 10:33 (UTC) Waarschuwing LBI Zie Overleg:SHBB. Alexandru hr. 30 sep 2007 17:33 (UTC) Vraagjes # Wat vind jij commuistisch aan de LBI? # Moet ik je abonnemt op YourPhone verlengen? # Antwoord aub! -- 2 okt 2007 16:17 (UTC) #Ik zou het communistisch vinden als de LBI een staatsbedrijf wordt. de regering heeft dan toch de Libertaanse economie in handen, waar wij (de DP) toch tegen zijn? # Graag. 4 okt 2007 13:29 (UTC) :# Wij hebbende libertaanse economie toch helemaal niet in handen, wij beoordelen ze gewoon wekelijks. :# Zet je naam dan op MenM Corp./Klanten. -- 4 okt 2007 14:59 (UTC) :: Heb je naam op MenM Corp./Klanten gezet, als je wilt mag je je naam nog meer zetten. ;) (of zeg me voor waarvan jij klant bent, dan vul ik het wel in) -- 7 okt 2007 15:20 (UTC)~ :::Alleen Yourphone. 7 okt 2007 15:22 (UTC) Nu je online bent.. Doe wat aan SHBB! Breid pagina's uit, doe iets. Anders blijft ie dalen :-/ Alexandru hr. 4 okt 2007 13:32 (UTC) ABL Kan ik de ABL overnemen? In ruil voor.. Alexandru hr. 5 okt 2007 16:23 (UTC) Weet niet, wat biedt je? we zouden ook gezamelijk een nieuw concern kunnen stichten, de Vrye Banck+ABL? 6 okt 2007 08:23 (UTC) :Mmm nee. Kweenie, waar d8 je aan? Een hotel in Piatra? Bedenk maar iets ;-) Alexandru hr. 6 okt 2007 18:22 (UTC) ::Dan liever niet, Ik wil graag een nieuwe holding Met ABL 7 okt 2007 15:17 (UTC) :::Laat maar zitten dan. Ik was alleen geïnteresseerd in een overname. Alexandru hr. 7 okt 2007 15:24 (UTC) ::::Al, je zou toch al moeten weten dat je met de concurrentie overnemen, de positie van je eigen bedrijf alleen maar verzwakt. Daar zijn enkele goeie boeken over geschreven. 9 okt 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::::: Hoezo, verzwakt? Dat moet je mij toch eens uit leggen? -- 9 okt 2007 11:37 (UTC) ::::::Door je concurrentie over te nemen, neem je ten eerste je eigen drijfveer (de concurrentie!) weg. Ik ben zelf wel ook geen economist (Latijn-Moderne Talen), en ik verwijs je voor de goeie redenen en diens ABL is niet mijn enige concurrent, Forambo is er ook nog. Ik wilde alleen een kleinere bank overnemen, mag dat niet dan? Ik wilde de ABL in de Vrye Banck laten opgaan, zeg maar. Alleen maar een uitbreiding van de Vrye Banck dus. Dan verzwak ik mijn bedrijf niet, en is er juist een torenhoge concurrentie met Forambo. Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 13:11 (UTC) :Bob, mag ik het echt niet overnemen? Ik kan je een van mijn bedrijven kado geven, of een Adlibitaanse tak van SHBB stichten voor je? Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 13:14 (UTC) ::@Al, tuurlijk mag je dat, dit is een vrij land. :D 9 okt 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Ok, ik heb er een nacht over geslapen en je mag hem overnemen, maar je moet wel een aantal dingen voor me doen: 1.Me helpen met een Adlibitaanse tak van SHBB. 2.Mij uitleggen hoe een interwiki werkt(als het zo heet) Je mag mijn Immo Neva aandelen erbij hebben (66%) voor het volgende: 3. Zou je me kunnen tippen over bedrijven die binnen de SHBBstijl vallen en die ik kan overnemen. 9 okt 2007 17:30 (UTC) : Heb precies wat gemist want sinds wanneer heef SHBB een eigen stijl? -- 9 okt 2007 18:00 (UTC) 1) Bedankt, en ik zal er morgen aan gaan beginnen! 2) er is alleen een ro.interwiki. (dus een, zeg maar, Roemeense versie van het artikel op RoWikicity. De link staat dan onder de "wikia links", links onder. Het werkt zo: Je voegt ro:SHBB onderaan je pagina toe. (zie bijv de bewerkingspagina van Christianenburg). De aandelen van Immo Neva? Is goed maar.. 66%? Lijkt meer op een overname? En 3) Ik snap wat je bedoelt, ik zal je wel proberen te helpen, ok? (Ik ga nu 1st ff eten ;-) ) Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 19:26 (UTC) En o ja, voor mijn part mag je FC Libertaneza nu HELEMAAL overnemen. Ook op Wikipedia geeft Rubietje geen antwoord meer, dus die komt niet meer trug. Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 19:42 (UTC) En mag de Adlibitaanse SHBB "Shops and Horeca by Bob" heten? Please. En maak ff een gebruikerspagina aan (ro:Utilizator:Bob I) Alexandru hr. 9 okt 2007 19:43 (UTC) Ok is goed, bedankt he! 10 okt 2007 14:10 (UTC) SHBB Nog een paar vragen en een aantal tips. *Wat voor bedrijven wil je in Adlibita hebben? ---- *Breid je huidige bedrijven uit, of vernieuw ze iig. (bijv Alimé, Yomi-gaming..). Richt SHBB Industries en Omega Uitzenders op! Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 13:45 (UTC) 1.Het liefst supermarkten, horeca, dat lijkt op wat ik nu heb, maar ik ben ook geinteresseerd in nieuwe markten. 10 okt 2007 14:10 (UTC) :Het is jouw bedrijf. Ik vertaal het alleen maar. Dus wil je de Alimé ook in Adlibita zien ofzo? Isgoed.. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 14:14 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat dat de beste strategie is, een grote winkel en niet tich kleintjes. 10 okt 2007 14:15 (UTC) :::Nog even over FC Libertaneza, we zoeken nog een assistent trainer, die tevens trainer wordt van het 2de elftal, geinteresseerd? 10 okt 2007 14:18 (UTC) ::::Nope. ben al trainer van Civitesse, Libertas, Adlibita, CSC en assistent trainer van Steaua C. Dan moet ik helaas nee zeggen. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 14:22 (UTC) :::::Geeft niet. 10 okt 2007 14:26 (UTC) ::::::Geef de ro:Alimé maar een plaatsje in ro:Christianenburg. Alexandru hr. 10 okt 2007 14:32 (UTC) DP Beste Dit weekend zal de 3e partijvergadering van de Democratische Partij plaatvinden. Tijdens deze vergadering zullen er weer enkele belangrijke punten besproken worden; Daarom is het voor uw verdere lidmaatschap belangrijk dat u aanwezig zal zijn. Verder willen wij ook duidelijkheid over uw situatie en uw visie op de toekomst in Libertas en de DP. Met vriendelijke groet, -- 8 nov 2007 09:54 (UTC) Toekomst Beste Weldra zullen al uw bedrijven opgaan in Libertan Eagle Company. Jammer genoeg merkte ik op dat de grootste en meest uitgebreide tak van uw vorige bedrijf SHBB, namelijk Van Velthoven Transportation Group, niet mee in LEC zal worden overplaats. Daarom was mijn voorstel hetvolgende: Van Velthoven Transportation Group blijft onafhankelijk bestaan, wel onder een andere naam. U blijft aan het hoofd van dit bedrijf. maar ik wordt er de baas van. Dit wil zeggen dat ik zorg dat het actief blijft en de organisatie ervan doet. Jij zorgt, met je vakkennis, dat er vernieuwingen en dergelijke blijven bijkomen. Als u dit ziet zitten, laat het dan HIER zo spoedig mogelijk weten. Dan kunnen we er eventueel verder ove onerhandelen. Met vriendelijke groet, -- 8 nov 2007 09:54 (UTC) : Mr wil jij er dan verantwoordelijke van zijn? Je kent er namelijk veel meer van dan mijn. -- 8 nov 2007 17:01 (UTC) ::Ik ben er ook geen specialist in hoor, en ik wil er geen CFO voor zijn, omdat ik het te druk heb, met andere dingen zoals school. 8 nov 2007 17:46 (UTC) ::: Dit biedt 2 voordelen: door het feit dat jij minder online bent gaat VVTG niet zo snel failliet gaan omdat ik er ook nog ben. 2. Je houdt toch een beetje je grootste berijf. -- 8 nov 2007 18:19 (UTC) :::: Doe je het of niet? Kijk ook eens op de pagina van de DP en dergelijke en laat je mening horen... LEC/SHBB Goedenavond Bob, ik heb een vraagje. mag ik SHBB van je hebben, zo ja, wat wil je ervoor. Tenzij je natuurlijk nog steeds de LEC wil oprichten. Big Man 30 nov 2007 19:20 (UTC) :Tuurlijk, geef me een belang van 50 procent. enne, ik ben toch nog minister van BZ, ik ben toch niet afgezet ofzo? 1 dec 2007 18:03 (UTC) :: 50% is lastig, want ik ga een heel nieuw bedrijf opzetten en daar doe ik mijn eiegn bedrijfjes bij + wat nieuwe dingen die ik gepland had. dus het zal niet als SHBB verdergaan en dan vind ik 50% wel veel. :: Volgens mij ben je nog gewoon BZ totdat er nieuwe verkiezingen zijn geloof ik. Big Man 1 dec 2007 18:11 (UTC) :::Alleen SHBB was ook maar voor 60% van mij ofzo, zo had Alexandru al 50%. ik moet hem ook aandelen terug geven in LEC, maar 40% is ook best. 1 dec 2007 18:13 (UTC) :::: Dus jij bedoelt dat we alsnog de LEC gaan oprichten met/zonder Lokixx Comp. en dat ik dan 60% heb en jij 40% en dat omdat ik iets meer met de bedrijven bezig ben. Sorry dat ik het zeg maar ik zie dan liever 70% - 30% staan. Big Man 1 dec 2007 18:18 (UTC) ::::::laten we er 65%-35% van maken. 1 dec 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::::::: Akkoord, moet je wel even weten dat ik bezig ben met wat bedrijfjes van het vroegere Formosa Libertas ook over te nemen en erbij te doen. Big Man 1 dec 2007 18:23 (UTC) Minister van Economie Je hebt je kandidaat gesteld voor de post Minister van Economie. Maar, zul je hier wel vaak genoeg zijn? Momenteel is dit niet genoeg, ZEKER niet voor zo'n taak als Minister van Economie. Je moet zo de KvK bijhouden. En de taak die je nu hebt, Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken, voer je al niet goed uit: je bent hier amper! Ik hoop dat je hier even over na wilt denken. Van DP-lijsttrekker, Alexandru hr.. :Ik begrijp je standpunt, maar ik wil wel wat te doen hebben, weet je wat, ik neem BZ en jij Economie? 16 dec 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Jij mag je ook voor BZ kandidaat stellen, maar het enige wat Al wilt zeggen is dat je niet te veel hooi op je vork moet nemen. Wees nu eerlijk, je bent niet veel actief en wat heb je als MvBZ gedaan? -- 16 dec 2007 15:16 (UTC) :::Wat kan ik doen? Ik bedoel, Antistastique had het idee om ambassades te bouwen, dat heb ik gedaan, wat kan ik meer doen? ik bedoel wat heeft de Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken nou voor taken? *Ambassades bouwen *UWN? gebeurd bijna niks mee *contacten onderhouden met andere landen? wat valt er te melden aan hun? Maar als jullie willen dat ik actiever wordt, dan zal ik dat proberen. Ik ga de UWN herorganiseren, ok? (je hoeft niet bang te zijn dat ik het verknal, ik begin op een GP. 16 dec 2007 15:24 (UTC) : Ik weet ook wel dat het geen makkelijke ministerpost is. Maar je bent niet vaak actief. Maar ga je gang, de UWN hebben dat wel nodig. -- 16 dec 2007 15:26 (UTC) Plan Bucureştean 18 feb 2008 15:22 (UTC) Ik wil ondertekenen, alleen ik ben de afschaffing van de adel.Bob I 19 feb 2008 17:02 (UTC) :Dat hoort in feite ook niet bij het plan van Al, het was mijn toevoeging. 19 feb 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::(na bwc :S) Ik weet niet wat je bedoelt, want ik heb nergens gezegd dat de adel afgeschaft moet worden.. (btw, als je tekent, doe het dan op de pagina net zoals Martijn Dimitri en ik al gedaan hebben) 19 feb 2008 17:07 (UTC) :::Mmm.. sneaky toevoeging.. zou je het erg vinden als ik het verwijderde? (ajb eerst voorstellen op overlegpagina;sorry voor de onduidelijkheid). 19 feb 2008 17:08 (UTC) ::::Ja, doe maar. 19 feb 2008 17:17 (UTC) :::::Zie de OP ervan ajb. 19 feb 2008 17:21 (UTC) De kans van je leven Ik heb me bedacht, ik wil de DP (of toch een opvolger ervan) terug actief maken. We veranderen de naam, iet possitief, iets met plus. Oké? Probeer ook nog wat actieve elden te zoeken, dan zal ik een van de dagen (als we een naam hebben) er aan beginnen. Laat je nog wat weten? Mr ook zakelijk heb ik een voorstel: we richtten VVTG opnieuw op. We maken er een groot Libertaans transportbedrijf van. Er is wel 1 voorwaarden aan verbonden: het wordt eigendom van Muntegu Holding, mr jij wordt er CEO van. Ik zal je ook helpen met het onderhouden van het bedrijf natuurlijk. Én ik zou dan ook willen aanstellen tot mijn persoonlijk adviseur binnen MH. Goed? --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 26 mrt 2008 19:48 (UTC) :1. Opvolger vindt ik een erg goed idee, alleen geen "positief" of iets dergelijks. :2. Ik wil niet echt terug het bedrijfsleven in, maar je mag VVTG of onderdelen van Eagle Holding hebben.Bob I 27 mrt 2008 06:22 (UTC) :: Denk eens na over een naam van de opvolger, ik zal wel het logo en zo maken. Mr waarom niet? Jij kent veel van de transportsector. Je bent trouwens de laatste tijd WEL veel online, daarom dat dit de kans is. Ik bied je veel aan, denk er nog eens over na. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 09:57 (UTC) Ciné Libertas Behouden of weggooien? 27 mrt 2008 14:07 (UTC) :Gooi maar weg. @ Maarten: Ik weet niet extreem veel dingen van de transportsector af. het feit dat mijn vader een transport bedrijf runt, wil niet zeggen dat ik het later ga doen. Ik wordt later wel historicus, of iets met theologie of betaald wikistadter. bovendien heb ik het idee dat ik aan teveel dingen mijn (achter)naam heb verbonden. Dus je mag het hebben, of Al mag het weggooien. btw Heb je er bezwaar tegen als de partij christen-democratisch wordt?Bob I 27 mrt 2008 14:17 (UTC) : Niet echt, eigelijk totaal niet, alleen ga je dan minder leden vinden. --Maarten ml. de Muntegu 27 mrt 2008 14:25 (UTC) :: Ach we kunnen Geleyns nog vragen, en misschien komt OWTB terug, en heel misschien bedenkt Al zich nog.Bob I 27 mrt 2008 14:29 (UTC) :::Wat dacht je van CDL?(Christelijk-Democratisch Libertas) of gewoon CL christelijk libertas? in iedergeval zou groen-oranje een mooie kleur zijn.Bob I 27 mrt 2008 14:34 (UTC) Wikistad:Verkiezingen. Zou Elyzee niet iets voor jou zijn>? 29 mrt 2008 21:22 (UTC) :Bob, je bent ook een Wikistadter, je mag ook stemmen. 82.169.23.109 6 apr 2008 08:04 (UTC) Srr Bob De titel klinkt misschien melodramatisch, maar het is nu eenmaal slecht nieuws (voor jouw dan toch): :Ik wil geen nieuwe politieke partij stichten. Er is in het verleden al meermaals ruzie door gekomen en dat mag niet wéér gebeuren. Ik hoop dat je mijn beslissing aanvaard. Maar daarnaast heb ik nog een vraagje voor jouw: Wil jij binnen Muntegu Holding mijn persoonlijk advisseur worden? Ik denk namelijk dat ik soms nogal domme (zo kan je het niet echt noemen) (zonder na te denken) beslissingen neem die later dan niet echt het gewenste resultaat geven. Nu zal je je miss afvragen, waarom vraag ik dit aan jouw? Wel, SHBB was, ondanks zijn inactiviteit, een goede concern. Waarom zal je zeggen? Wel, jij wist wat de bevolking wou. Alleen had je niet altijd de tijd om die plannen goed uit te voeren. -- 7 apr 2008 16:12 (UTC) :*1. Maarten, dat van die politieke partij geeft niet, daar had ik het toch te druk voor, mss dat ik er later wel tijd voor heb. :*2. Door die laatste zinnen voel ik meer zeer gevleid :) :*3. Ik wil best adviseur worden, maar ik heb absoluut geen zin in CEO etc.Bob I 8 apr 2008 15:19 (UTC) :: Nee, enkel adviseur. Je taak zou dan uit het volgende bestaan: ::* Jouw mening geven als ik je iets vraag over MH ::* Regelmatig eens wat pagina's bekijken en melden dat er iets veranderd wordt. :: Als je daarmee akkoord gaat zet ik het op de pagina en ben je aangenomen. -- 8 apr 2008 15:23 (UTC) :::Ok, ik ga akkoord. Al moet je er wel rekening mee houden dat ik het soms druk heb.Bob I 8 apr 2008 16:16 (UTC) ::::Dat weet ik ondertussen al. -- 8 apr 2008 16:48 (UTC) Wikistad Het artikel wikistad is overgezet naar Geoctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 3 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Aanwezig Het is jammer dat je hier steeds minder aanwezig bent. Ik zag je duidelijk ontwikkelen sinds zomer 2007, in het wikileven. Steeds volwassener, slimmer en beter in het schrijven van artikelen. Maar ik vond het vooral fijn om met je samen te werken vanwege de initiatieven die je telkens nam, dat zien we hier - o.a. zonder jou - steeds minder. Echt niet terugkomen? Als je wil kunnen we (de zoveelste :p) samenwerking beginnen, een actieve krant ofzo (iets wat we al een lange tijd niet meer hebben gezien). Campania! 8 jun 2008 10:30 (UTC) : Idd, er zijn mensen die harder hun stempel op Libertas drukken dan dat ze denken. -- 8 jun 2008 10:37 (UTC) :: 1. Dankjullie wel voor alle complimenten, 2. Ik ben hier minder omdat ik het meestal erg druk heb. 3. Een krant is OK, maar iets met de politiek spreekt me ook wel aan. (Parlement?) 4. Over 3 weken zal ik waarschijnlijk weer helemaal actief zijn (=vakantie)Bob I 9 jun 2008 16:51 (UTC) ::: Heel fijn om te horen . Je kunt inderdaad voor parlementslid gaan. Campania! 9 jun 2008 16:52 (UTC) ::::Dat zal ik zeker doen.Bob I 9 jun 2008 16:53 (UTC) Niks in de economie? MH kan je altijd helpen? We kunnen nog wel een groot bedrijf à la SHBB gebruiken om de economie vooruit te helpen. -- 9 jun 2008 17:02 (UTC) ::::: Ik ben al adviseur bij MH en bovendien trekt de economie me niet meer zo. Het is in principe niets meer dan pagina's uit de grond stampen en blijven bewerken, zodat je "winst" maakt. Tenminste, zo heb ik SHBB ervaren.Bob I 9 jun 2008 17:05 (UTC) Binnenkort beginnen de Parlementsverkiezingen, vergeet je niet kandidaat te stellen he. ;P 24 jun 2008 15:08 (UTC) :"Met een reële blik op de toekomst denk ik niet dat ik veel actiever ga worden, maar we zullen wel zien. Als jullie mij stemmen gunnen (kan je ook tegenstemmen?) dan wordt ik Parlementslid.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:13 (UTC) ::Nee, alleen voorstemmen. En tuurlijk gunnen we je een plek in het parlement, dat gunnen we iedere Libertaan! 24 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) ::: Thanks Al, ben je trouwens boos om de uitschakeling van Roemenië op het EK? Na de wedstrijd moest ik aan jou denken.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:16 (UTC) :::: Hahaha :p. Tsja, wat moet ik zeggen. De Roemenen hebben echt stom gespeeld. In plaats van aanvallend zoals tegen Rusland dit jaar (3-0 voor Roemenië) en vorig jaar nog tegen Nederland (1-0 voor Roemenië) probeerden ze alleen maar te gaan verdedigen, zo wou de trainer (was goed voor z'n palmares, verdomme). Beste spits werd op de bank gehouden en ik heb alleen maar flutwedstrijden gezien, behalve die tegen Italië. Als ze normaal hadden gespeeld gunde ik ze nog wel een plek in de kwartfinale, maar op deze manier. En trouwens, Nederland is ook aardig stom geweest ;). Ze dachten namelijk al direct aan de halve finale en zagen Guusje over het hoofd :P 24 jun 2008 15:20 (UTC) :Inderdaad.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:22 (UTC) ::Ach ja, ik gun het Guus wel :) 24 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) :::Ik ben nu voor Duitsland Bob I 25 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::::Ik ga voor finale: Rossija - Turkiye :P 25 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) Parlementsverkiezingen 2008 Rechter Beste heer Van Velthoven Via deze weg zou ik u graag het volgende willen vragen: zou u rechter willen worden van het Hooggerechtshof? Je hebt de volledige steun van mij, president van het Republiek Libertas, en van Alexandru Latin, Eerste Minister en Minister van Justitie van het Republiek Libertas. Uw president, 2 jul 2008 09:27 (UTC) :Ik zou het graag proberen meneer de president. :) Bob I 2 jul 2008 09:35 (UTC) Haha, ook bij mij zijn Frans & Geschiedenis mijn lievelings- en beste vakken :D 4 jul 2008 12:36 (UTC) :: Geschiedenis vond ik van kinds af aan al leuk en Talen liggen me gewoon goed.Bob I 4 jul 2008 13:14 (UTC) Kamer van Koophandel School St. Stanislas Gymnasium Hoi, ik had een vraag over de school. Ik weet dat je op vakantie bent op dit moment, dus ik wacht gewoon totdat je weer terug bent. Wordt de school nou verwijderd of blijft hij bestaan? Emma McGregor 15 jul 2008 11:53 (UTC) :Naar mijn idee mag de school weg. -- Bob I 19 jul 2008 18:54 (UTC) Civitas Nieuws |} Lovia Kom je nog in Lovia? Pierlot Adrianusz 10 okt 2008 17:00 (UTC) wat is daar dan? -- Bob I 13 okt 2008 15:11 (UTC) :Niets Galoubetje met 't bavetje 14 okt 2008 05:52 (UTC) ::Aesopos heeft gelijk :::Galoubet en Gaboulet, jullie zijn vaag :S 15px Tahrim Veltman 14 okt 2008 12:20 (UTC) :Wel, ik denk dat het tijd wordt een frisse wind doorheen Lovia te forn waaien. Het landje ligt er reeds langer stilletjes bij. Jammer van het werk dat iedereen er de voorbije maanden in stak. Persoonlijk ben ik op zoek naar een gemotiveerde admin die het weer een beetje ziet zitten en af en toe eens langs komt, al was het maar om gedag te zeggen. Verkiezingen 2009 25 apr 2009 07:27 (UTC)}} Hi! LlamadaWiki! Llamada is een wiki over een fictieve, niet bestaande groep eilandstaten in de Atlantische Oceaan, genaamd Llamada (maar dat had je kunnen raden). Iedereen kan pagina's bewerken en samenwerken aan deze website en meedoen met onze gemeenschap van enthousiaste gebruikers. Iedere gebruiker kan behalve dat ook zijn eigen artikelen over Llamada schrijven. Denk aan de biografieën van mensen, artikelen over bedrijven, producten, boeken, sportevenementen, natuur, plaatsen, radiostations, films, etcetera. De gemeenschap waardeert goede nieuwe initatieven, of medewerking aan al bestaande projecten. Wat bieden wij? * Een actieve werkomgeving * Een veilige (= gemodereerde) omgeving * Een fijne community waar je meteen tot wordt toegelaten * Een goede host wat betekend: Geen reclame of invloeden van bedrijven/diensten./list Ik hoop je snel daar te zien! Apoo, Llamada Staff Dus registreer je nu op: LlamadaWiki.nl!